Camping Trip
by FreshestChubi
Summary: When Tails comes to Sonics house about a camping trip, Sonic is convinced it would be a great way to get away from Amy...Amy convinces herself to try to get over Sonic and Cream comes up with an invitation from Big. Will Amy really get over Sonic?
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly none of the characters belonged to me, if only I was as skilled in character development._

_Ding-dong!_

Sonic moaned, as he shifted from one side to the other taking more blanket with him. He suddenly shivered when he slightly awoken from his slumber.

"So…c-c-old." Sonic stuttered, pulling the blanket closer to him.

_Ding-ding-ding-ding-dong!_

"Go….away…" Sonic attempted to be heard but only a small mumble would reach.

"Sonic!" A muffled voice was heard not far from Sonic's head.

"What?" Sonic demanded, still half asleep. There was a tap on the window, a noise extremely annoying to Sonic right about now.

"Open the door." Sonic thought he heard but wanted it not to be true. To leave his cozy, warm bed was like asking a girl to take off her clothes in public.

"What?" Sonic said in a louder mumble, his eyes were still closed wishing it wasn't morning. He has just been so tired lately.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the voice repeated loud enough for Sonic to recognize the voice. Sonic slowly turned back on the original side, and sat up a little to look out his window. A small frown formed on his face. Of course, he saw Tails with a bright smile on his face. He sighed as he pulled his blankets off of him. With a creak from the bed he sat up and rubbed his face. The bed groaned as he got up from the bed to stretch, and yawn.

Sonic dragged his feet, and opened his room door, and all the way to the front door, where a hyper Tails had raced him back to. Sonic could see the eight year old's smiling face through the lightly stained glass decoration next to the wooden part of the door. He turned the golden knob and let the furry little guy in.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted happily as he stepped inside. "Do you know what I was thinking? What a nice fall day! It's extremely nice outside as it will be all this week!"

"I swear I might as well just give you a key to this place…" Sonic said in a much lower tone than the fox. He dragged his feet as he yawned to the bathroom. Tails leaned forward on his toes, peeking into the bathroom as he heard the sound of running water. The water stopped as Sonic brushed his teeth for awhile. Tails made a face when he heard him spit, and the water came on again.

"Woo! Well that's better!" Sonic cheered his arms behind his head as he walked towards Tails. "How are you doing, little buddy…haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, well with your runs and me working in the lab there really isn't much time to see each other, out of missions…which is why I came over!" Tails suddenly peaked into excitement.

"Really….what's on your mind?" Sonic asked. Tails ran over to the nearest counter space in the kitchen, and began to dig in a tan book bag, he had slung over the opposite shoulder. Sonic was amazed he had missed the bag, along with the brown leather coat, almost as big as he was. Tails looked like an adorable school boy, as he took out some papers and placed them on the counter, having to stand on his toes again. Sonic looked at the papers, that turned out to be pamphlets over the kid's shoulders.

"Camping?" Sonic turned to face Tails who had now stopped standing on his toes. Tails nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"Yep, and as you can see I did a lot of research and I found the perfect spot, there is even a lake."

"Aw, gee Tails…"Sonic said a little guilty. "I'm not sure if this camping thing will be a good idea."

"Well, sure it will!" Tails didn't seem fazed by Sonic's protest. "You, me, Knuckles we'll have a blast!"

"Aw, Knuckles is coming too?" Sonic whined a little.

"Well sure, I thought it would be nice if the team was back together for at least a week…just think the three of us, just guys…no Amy." Tails said almost singing. Sonic couldn't help but smirk a little.

No Amy. That would be a nice week, but then nothing would really stop her from following.

"Only a week?" Sonic asked.

"We could make it a month." Tails cheered.

Amy sat alone on a swing in a park, watching the different colored leaves fall. She couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that there was no Sonic. She loved the peace the leaves brought as they fell slowly. Carefree and colorfully they whistled in the wind, before gently being placed on the still bright green grass. Although fall, brought peace and wonder to Amy, it also brought dreadful questions to her mind.

"Maybe I should just give up." Amy said without any sourness. It wouldn't take a genius to figure she was talking about Sonic. "All he does is run away! I'll admit chasing him is fun, but I still wished he would show some kindness….you know?" Amy turned to face the other swing when she noticed it was empty. She felt her heart pound, as she quickly jumped off to look around. Turning around she noticed Cream picking up the leaves and throwing them up in the air as her chao, Cheese cheered. Amy's heart beat quickly relaxed at the sight. Amy clutched on to her thin black coat, and stuck her hands inside the huge pockets as she slowly walked towards the playful little rabbit.

Cream was dressed for fall, only by a slightly fluffy pink sweater. Though it didn't quite go with her shoes, or the small part of her dress that was still showing, it was her favorite sweater and still decided to wear it. Not to mention she looked and felt completely adorable.

"Hey Amy." Cream greeted as she heard her footsteps and turned to look to see who approached.

"You scared me half to death." Amy said in a smile, to let her know she wasn't angry or anything.

"Sorry." Cream apologized still; she stopped playing with the leaves and turned her body completely, facing Amy. Cheese levitated behind her.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked. Cream and Cheese looked at each other before facing Amy. Cream nodded her head. "Come on." She said in a whisper as she placed her hand on Cream's shoulder and guided as they walked.

"So how's Mr. Sonic doing?" Cream said, looking up at Amy as soon as they were out of the park. Amy shrugged.

"I haven't really seen him lately…" Amy said this as if it didn't matter. Cream was surprised by this, but decided not to bother with it. "There's not much to do around here is there?" Amy said. Cream looked up at her, not exactly understanding. Amy has lived here for awhile after all. "I mean, with me chasing Sonic around all the time, I guess a girl wouldn't really notice…"she looked down at Cream again almost expecting her to say something. "I wonder if I chased him because of that." Amy started to look at the ground, staring at the movement of the leaves as she walked.

"You know, Big was telling me about his plans to go camping this week, he asked me if I wanted to go. He also told me to ask you if you wanted to go." Cream smiled, changing the subject.

"Camping?" Amy asked looking down at her again; she lit up when she saw the bright smile on Cream's face. "I-I-I don't know…I guess that would be great fun."

"Yeah, and since we would be gone for a month, then you could get over Sonic!" Cream said in a cheery voice, Cheese added his opinion with a happy squeal.

"Chao, chao."

"You know what? You're right! That would be a great opportunity! You can tell Big I'm in!"

_Okay there's the first chapter hope you enjoy reading it. Review if you want…please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright so I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, each a completely different version… I just couldn't get it to flow right and it seemed rushed. Finally, I came up with an idea as soon as I read a review from GadgetrD, I thought it would be cool if they had to struggle a bit. So special thanks to GadgetrD, and everyone please review._

"A whole month," Knuckles boomed, "No way." He walked past Sonic and Tails, shaking his head furiously without looking at either.

"Aw, come on Knuckles, a month of fresh air would do you good!" Tails spoke in a small whiney tone.

"I can get fresh air here on the island!" Knuckles remarked.

"He's got you there." Sonic stated blandly, he stood behind Tails physically showing him he was on the fox's side…mentally however seemed like a completely different story.

"Not helping," Tails muttered to Sonic without turning his head. He immediately put on a smile for Knuckles. "Please, Knuckles? We rarely get to spend any time together."

"Is it just me or does he sounds like a total chick right now?" he observed turning his attention toward Sonic, who hopelessly shrugged and faced Tails.

"I told you this camping thing wasn't a great idea." He grunted.

"Again not helping," Tails repeated in a low whisper. He watched Sonic walk over to Knuckles before asking. "Why won't you come?"

"I have to keep my eye on The Emerald." Knuckles pointed out, noticing that Sonic had rolled his eyes; he turned to him and spoke agitatedly "I'm sorry I have responsibilities." He gave him a false apology.

"Why don't you just take it with you?" Tails insisted hopefully he stood on his tippy toes as he asked this.

"What?" the question slipped out naturally as Knuckles' confusion showed.

"Yeah, you're strong! Just take it along and let's go!"

"This kid is really desperate." Knuckles whispered leaning his head a tad closer to Sonic's.

"No kidding," he agreed. They both turned their attention back to Tails watching him roll his eyes.

"Listen kid, it's a hell of a lot easier to just stay here with The Emerald. There's no way I could stay away from it for a whole month, I just can't. I would be neglecting my duties like Michael Jackson neglects babies. I have responsibilities…a lesion in which your pal Sonic here should learn." He turned to Sonic to say this one before facing Tails again. "I'm sorry Tails but me going on some lame camping trip just doesn't work for me."

Tails crossed his arms in frustration; he knew Knuckles was going to be harder than Sonic to convince. He also knew pouting wasn't going to solve anything, so why not a compromise?

"What if…you didn't stay for the whole month?" Tails suggested a little proud of himself. Knuckles heaved a sigh.

"You really want this, huh kid?" Tails nodded, a bright smile forming on his face. A sign of pure hope in this case. Knuckles sighed again. "Okay maybe I could stay for a couple of days…" he approved.

"Yea," Tails squealed happily.

"Yea," Sonic reflected sarcastically. The reactions seemed to make Knuckles regret his decision immediately.

"You ready to go Amy?" Cream poked her head out of Amy's door. She had painfully let herself inside Amy's house herself, an act in which Amy insisted she do all the time since she had given her a key…but Cream wanted to be polite and usually rang the doorbell instead.

Amy nodded as she packed the last of her things in a dull green duffle bag.

"I think I have everything…"Amy thought aloud. Both girls turned their heads quickly towards the window when they heard a honking sound.

"We'd better hurry Amy. We can't keep Mr. Big and Froggy waiting."

"You're right." Amy agreed with a smile.

"Let's go Cheese!'" Cream squealed before disappearing, Amy only a few steps behind. She watched the rabbit as they both raced down the steps. "Tent…check…bug spray…ha-ha check." She thought as she laughed silently at some private joke. Amy was careful to close and lock the door behind her before joining the others in the car.

"Why are we taking the car?" Amy asked. "I wonder what Sonic is doing?" she thought. There was no way she could really get over him, but taking a little break couldn't be that hard, right?

"We don't want to run carrying a million of bags do we?" Cream answered with a question.

"I only have one bag." Amy stated. Cream turned around and smiled at her, making Amy turn around. Her eyes widened when she saw a pile of bags behind them, all in the same colors as Cream's dress. Amy assumed they were all hers.

"Hey, Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked worried. Amy nodded, surprised at her question.

"You haven't mentioned Mr. Sonic all day…" Cream pointed out.

"Only out loud…" Amy let out a low snicker, as she thought this. "I just have this funny feeling in my stomach." Amy revealed a piece of information she tried to think nothing of. "It feels kind of funny."

"Are you sick?"

"No," Amy shook her head and smile. "I usually get it when something really good or really bad is going to happen."

"Well I hope it's the good kind." Cream snorted, as she sat back down correctly in her seat, she then proceeded to putting on her seat belt, reminding Amy to do so also.

"Yeah me too," Amy muttered.

"I'm going to be gone a couple of days, so I need you guys to watch this baby while I'm gone." Knuckles instructed, resting his hand on the Master Emerald. "You guys will have to watch it carefully and make sure no one gets their hands on it, got it?"

"Piece of cake," Vector nodded. Espio and Charmy smirked behind him, Charmy singing to himself "We got an assignment, we got an assignment!"

"Poor kid must be bored a lot." Knuckles thought.

"Don't worry Knuckles we've got everything under control. You can be sure to trust Team Chaotix! We even sleep lightly so you're Master Emerald is under CONTROL!" Vector spoke on behalf of his whole squad; they all gave Knuckles reassuring smiles. Knuckles nodded though not entirely sure he could trust them.

"Come on Knucklehead let's get a move on!" Knuckles heard Sonic's voice call out to him. He growled taking one last look at the Master Emerald before looking at Chaotix again. Knuckles nodded to himself before rushing off to the camp grounds with the other guys.

"What took you so long?" Sonic demanded.

"I had stuff to take care of." Knuckles remarked. "A job you will never experience."

"Oh, ha-ha."

"Guys, come on we're going to have a great time!" Tails smiled. "Just promise not to kill each other?"

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other for a moment, considering.

"Sorry, nope." Sonic smirked. "No promises there."

"No can do kid," Knuckles echoed seriously.

_Yay! So it's done and again special thanks to GadgetrD. Hope you guys liked this chapter review._

_GadgetrD-check it out man, I took it all into consideration or tried to…I looked up synonyms for said and I ended up writing a list of two hundred and sixty four words! There isn't a single said in this chapter (I did this only as a challenge) go ahead and look for one…I dare ya. Haha._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright…here it is, another chapter of Camping Trip…it's kind of odd you know, righting a Shadamy fic (The Bet) and writing a Sonamy fic at the same time. This story is kind of taking longer to start though, so please bare with me if it feels rushed. _

Amy's breath was taken away as they arrived on camping grounds, since it was fall not many Mobians, would be here and that part was nice. She stared in wonder and awe when she saw the bright colors of the trees. Some trees were a reddish pinkish color, something that just didn't seem possible in nature, other's were bright orange or yellow it looked like they had ate the sun whole! The beginning of fall seemed to be Amy's favorite, she loved the autumn colors, and the trees weren't stripped of their glories yet. They had color and wonder.

Their spot was also near a lake, she noticed it glisten in the trickster of the sun, the sun that shared little warmth today on this sunny morning. Amy turned her head towards the sky to watch the cotton like clouds sail by, on a mission to cover the trickster as soon as possible. Amy turned her attention towards the lake again; it was so calm like it was still sleeping…it was calm like life itself right about now, few bird songs, few buzzing and very few voices.

Amy watched Cream and Big rush with Froggy and Cheese towards the lake, Cream struggling to carry both fishing rods, and Big waddling with the boat on his shoulder. Amy smiled at the site of her friends' excitement; she just couldn't feel the exact same way. She turned away from the lake and towards the camp. She noticed that Cream and Big did a great job pitching the tent; it was her job to make the fire. Sighing, she stepped out of the clearing and into the leave covered forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonic stretched as soon as the guys arrived. He had made a fire pit, pitched the tent and even made seats from logs he found not to far from there, by the time Tails and Knuckles had caught up.

"Sonic, why did you run so fast?" Tails whined finally making it. Knuckles, who didn't bother with Sonic's need for speed any longer decided to take a seat on one of the logs.

"Sorry little buddy, I just couldn't wait." Sonic smirked. He fluffed up Tails hair a bit. He saw Knuckles reclining on the log and smiled wider, seemed like he was enjoying himself.

"Well seeing as you're so fast and all…how about you go and collect us some firewood, hmm?" Knuckles suggested in a mockery of a tone. Sonic's smile faded for a second.

"Fine." He said before rushing off into the woods. "He wants some firewood, I'll get him some firewood." muttering, Sonic picked up sticks like he was made for it, he would take two steps and then find one, take two more and there would be another. It didn't take long for him to get a whole giant pile of nice dry sticks suitable for burning. "This must be the easiest job in the wor…" Sonic froze when he saw a flicker of pink. "No, she followed me here?" he whispered.

"Firewood…firewood…" Amy sang to herself. "where art thou' fire wood?" He chuckled as he watched her bend over to pick up a stick. When he realized what he was watching her do, he turned his head away, blushing.

_**That's funny…she doesn't seem to be looking for me.**_

"This is starting to get a little frustrating." It showed in Amy's voice. Sonic was just amazed that she hadn't spotted him yet. He had to admit watching Amy from afar was pretty interesting, especially when she talked to herself. "Every stick I see, ends up being just a root!" she stamped her foot. Sonic shook his head, amused. He looked up in the air in some thought; he then shrugged as he started to walk towards her with his pile of sticks.

"Hey Amy…" Sonic smiled. Sticks flew everywhere as a surprised scream was heard. Sonic closed his eyes tight in an attempt to protect himself. Amy spun around a fist in the air; Sonic only opened on of his eyes and saw Amy slowly lower her fist. He didn't open the other one until it was back to her side.

"Sonic?" prattled Amy "What are you doing here?"

"Firewood?" he offered her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy pouted as she watched Sonic laugh in his normal cocky way; they were back at her camp, with a fire already going. He had gotten some logs to use as seats here as well. She raised her eyebrow in irritation as he continued to laugh, when he calm down he wiped a small tear from his eye.

"You done?" Sonic shook his head not to answer her, but to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sonic, "but that is too good…you were trying to get away from ME?" Amy nodded wishing he wasn't here, for the very first time in her life. "But I wasn't chasing you!"

"You don't have to be chased to run; Sonic…I wasn't literally running from you." This statement had hit him, the smile was wiped clear off his face and Amy immediately felt bad.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, now interested. Amy shook her head and got up and walked toward the lake, but only took a few steps. Sonic watched her, no smile and no cockiness. When had Amy become so interesting? She turned around arms crossed, and sighed.

"Sonic, I know you don't care, but I don't want to chase you anymore." Muttered the girl, looking at him, for a second it seemed like he cared but only for a moment.

"Does that mean you're giving up on me?" his tone was cocky again.

"Huh, no." she snorted. Sonic smiled again, he didn't want Amy to stop wanting him. Was that selfish? He didn't understand why he toyed with her. He loved her attention, and it was only her attention he loved. No other girl was quite the same, he wasn't sure if he loved her, just her attention. He also loved to challenges, and escaping Amy was one of his bigger ones. Still he didn't quite understand the sorrow he felt when he thought…

"What?" her demanding tone broke Sonic's thought. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

"Nothing." He looked away, embarrassed. Amy smiled, but looked away also. She noticed that dusk was here. She stuck her hands in her jacket pockets, suddenly feeling chilly.

"You're not cold?" she breathed into her hands bouncing a bit, in attempts to warm herself up. Sonic shook his head but stood up, and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He had grabbed the zipper to her jacket, and was slowly unzipping it, pleased that Amy wasn't stopping him and the confused look on her face. He separated the two halves a bit and shoved his arms in, wrapping them around her body.

"If we share body heat, we'll be warmer." He smiled. Amy's eyes were wide and silent, as was the rest of her. "Come on, don't be uncomfortable." He teased, as he pulled her closer to him. Amy was still silent, it almost scared him but he decided to keep his cool. A part of him wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew he had to go sooner or later…why not later? He closed his eyes as he rocked with her back and forth. Amy couldn't fight the blush any longer and it was released full force, her cheeks almost as red as her dress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There you are Sonic!" Tails, who was previously messing with the rocks from the fire pit stood up and rushed to his friend. When he was right in front of the dazed Sonic, he put on a look of puzzlement. "Hey, Sonic, where's the firewood?'

"Huh?" Tails had snapped Sonic out of whatever trance he was in. Knuckles sat up from the long, amused and watched as Tails continued to freak.

"You've been gone for hours! You didn't find anything?" Tails asked. Sonic just stared at him, completely lost.

"We're surrounded by woods, you didn't get anything?" Tails sounded less unsure and more sarcastic. Sonic shook his head, waking himself up some more.

"Wait…no…I did….I mean…." Sonic stammered looking around. Knuckles put on a puzzled look of his own, that quickly turned to a smirk when he noticed the blush on his face when he walked over.

"What exactly were you doing Sonic?" suggesting something was the red echidna, who didn't seem that all upset. Maybe the fresh air was doing him good.

"What?" Sonic was caught off guard by the question. Knuckles just kept smirking.

"Meet any hotties this evening?" teased Knuckles. Tails looked from Knuckles to Sonic, to Sonic to Knuckles. An eight year old should not be hearing this conversation, no matter how smart he was. He decided to go and get some firewood himself avoiding it all together. He could here Knuckles teasing him from afar as he went into the woods (opposite the way from Amy's camp) and picked up some sticks.

_**What WAS Sonic doing out here so long? There are sticks everywhere!**_

When he decided he got enough he walked over to the pit and started the fire himself, the other guys still at it.

"Come on, why won't you tell me?" his voice was still teasing, but anyone could see he was really curious.

"Because nothing happen!" snapped Sonic, he shook his head. This guy was unbelievable. So much for Tails' promise, not that they put to much thought in it anyway.

"Yeah, right, a blind man can see the blush on YOUR face." Knuckles smiled. "Come on who is she?"

"It's not important." Sonic said giving up, and walking towards the tent. "I'm going to bed." He opened the tent and walked inside. Knuckles snickered.

"Ah, he's such a flirt."

_Alright it's done…finally. Review if you want…sigh. Don't worry it's a sigh of relief._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so here's another chapter of Camping Trip…hope you guys like etc. etc. etc…_

Sonic jerked his head out of the dirty green tent to search around the camp grounds. He noted what he saw carefully in his head. An empty fire pit…Knuckles snoring obnoxiously and so loud it would drown out any bird song, or buzzing bees too bad there were none to drown. Sonic turned his head after a moment and glanced at Knuckles.

_So you CAN tell what a person is like just by the way he sleeps…_

Sonic chuckled referring to the obnoxious sound coming from the sleeping echidna. With one last peek and smile, he placed his head back inside unzipping the whole tent before jumping out. He was standing in a triumphant pose, his fists on his hips and his nose in the air; a clever smirk on his face full of excitement and wonder. He looked around to get a better view, now that he was out of the tent. He quickly sped up and headed straight for the forest, he turned back to sneak another look at the camping grounds.

"He…he….he….too easy," he spoke in a low voice; he turned his head around, jerking to a stop and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What's too easy?" asked Tails curiously, he cocked his head like a puppy does when it hears a strange sound. Knuckles had stopped snoring when Sonic uttered a tiny scream. Sonic looked back to check on him, and Knuckles responded with a snort, before snoring again. Sonic sighed in relief and turned back to Tails and realized he wasn't off the hook just yet.

"Hey Tails," Sonic acted like he wasn't up to something, or at least he tried to make it seem like it. Almost in a pout, Tails looked up at the blue hedgehog to get a good look at him. Smiling, he just ruffled the kid's hair and walked past him, heading deeper into the crowded woods.

"Sonic where are you going," the fox asked, Sonic turned around and started to walk backwards, looking a little up in the air and to the side in thought. He then looked back at the fox, still making the gap gradually bigger.

"I figured I would take a walk," he smiled coolly.

"I thought we could go fishing…" suggested Tails standing on his tippy toes to call out to Sonic who was still getting farther and farther…

"Uh…maybe later?" was another suggestion from Sonic. "Uh bye!" he turned around and dashed before the fox could say more. He then sighed walking towards the camping ground picking up sticks and kicking rocks along the way.

Amy could feel it getting warmer inside her tent, she smile happily as she tried to go back to sleep being only half asleep. She made wrinkles in her forehead as she puzzled over the sudden change in temperature, especially around her legs. She began to wonder if she had peed herself and decided to think nothing of it. She hummed to herself when she heard a sweet voice in her dreams.

"Amy," it called to her like a melody, she hummed again harmonizing with it. "Amy, wake up."

"What?" she wanted to ask but couldn't get the word out, it sounded muffled. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. "Wake up sleepy head." The voice went from sweet to cocky in an instant. Finally gathering enough strength she fluttered her eyes open. Jumping the pink hedgehog sat up and crawled backwards into the corner of the tent, all instinct. As soon as she heard the familiar chuckle and had seen the blue wonder's face she relaxed as much as she could. Her hand had caught hold of her shirt as she panted calming herself down. Sonic almost fell backwards when he laughed at her, displeasing Amy.

"Geez, Amy, don't have a heart attack!" he continued to laugh. How she wanted to just pull her hammer out right about now, too bad for her Cream advised her it was unwise to bring such a thing to a camping trip. Oh, Cream how you had hurt her now.

"Sonic," growled Amy as she rubbed her forehead with the hand that wasn't clutching her heart, "what are you doing in my tent?" This made him look around, he whistled.

"How do you, Cream and Big all fit in this tiny tent? We have a tent about this size and Knuckles, who is a lot smaller than Big I might add, sleeps outside."

"Big does that too." Sonic nodded, looking away continuing to check out the tent even though there wasn't much to look at. Amy turned to him quickly when a thought had occurred to her.

"You didn't answer my question," observed Amy. Sonic turned around and looked at her in the eye.

"Where's Cream and Big anyway?" Amy's jaw dropped slightly, he had done it again. Amy couldn't notify if he was doing it on purpose or not. He had also said this quickly; Amy blinked, rubbed her eye and yawned before speaking.

"Can you speak slower?" requested Amy yawning still. She stretched her arms out in front of her and then up in the air, satisfied when she heard the pop in her back. She turned to face Sonic with a dumb expression of satisfaction.

"Where….are…Cream….and….Big….you know….your….bestest…buds…?" he met her request a little too well. Amy squinted her eyes in a playful glare.

"Don't mock me." She snapped, resulting in another chuckle from Sonic. Amy replied with a chuckle of her own. "They went to do a various number of things; they will probably be gone all day."

"They left you all alone?"

"Well they wanted me to get some sleep." Sonic smiled for a reason Amy would probably never understand.

"Perfect," whispered Sonic, before picking her up and heading out of the tent.

"What ARE YOU DOING?" There was more surprise in the young girl's voice than anger as they were out of the tent. "PUT ME DOWN!" Sonic did as he was told the cocky smile still on his face. It quickly disappeared when he noticed the girl was still in her pajamas, forgetting the fact in the thrill of the moment.

"Go put on some clothes," Sonic ordered, "and be quick about it." Amy was completely confused at the moment.

"Uh…okay?" Amy's voice responded correctly though her body stood still.

"Quickly!" repeated the hedgehog. She turned around blushing, and rushed into the tent to get dressed.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked Tails when he stepped into the clearing. Knuckles sat up on the log, and watched the fox as he passed by to sit next to him.

"He's taking a walk." He pouted, staring at his feet which kept swinging. Knuckles snickered childishly.

"Probably to find his lady friend," he said surprisingly right on the money. He looked up at Tails and saw how down he was, irritated with the pouting child, he decided to at least try to act nice. "Aw, man, what's eating ya?"

"We came here so we could hang out, you know?" Tails looked up at Knuckles, ignoring how intimidating Knuckles actually was. "Instead, he's hanging out with some girl…who is probably only paying attention to him because he's famous and will dump him once she finds out what a real dork he is."

"Wow, harsh." Knuckles smirked. Tails sighed and looked at the floor again; it was unlike him after all and he was ashamed that he had ever thought it, let alone it coming out of his mouth. "Oh that Sonic…to be breaking the most important rule of all."

"Rule," asked Tails looking up in interest.

"Yep, the Guy Code, it's something I picked up when we were on earth." Tails raised an eyebrow. "Sonic broke the most important rule of all…bros before hoes." He smirked, Sonic was going to kill him if he found out he told Tails this. He chuckled silently at the thought. Tails eyes went completely wide at the sound of the word but then he relaxed.

"You're sounding really weird." Knuckles kept the smirk on his face, there was no way he was going to let the brat ruin his moment.

"Of course I sound weird TO YOU…you're eight." He leaned closer to him and whispered the last part to him, saying it like it was an insult or something to be ashamed of. He finally let the chuckle out. "No one expects an eight year old to learn the facts of life…genius or not."

"Facts of life, what do you know about the facts of life?" demanded Tails. "When your life consists of nothing but watching a giant gem all day, doing nothing but see life pass you by!"

"Watch it little one." A growl came from the echidna; he quickly turned it back into a smile. Maybe he was getting a little too much air.

"You really like this whole Sonic-likes-a-girl thing, huh?" asked Tails finally a question that had been on his mind since the first statement. Knuckles reclined on the log again ready to go back to sleep completely content with himself.

"More than you know."

_Alright chapter four is up, I'm ready for the flames BRING EM ON! __I was just kidding don't hurt me._


	5. Chapter 5

Amy came out of the tent, fully dressed. Her usually stuff, a red dress and red boots, along with a green scarf and gloves that matched perfectly with her eyes. Sonic turned around when he heard her come out and smiled.

"Finally," he exclaimed picking her up again.

"Really?" she said sarcastically before he dashed off into the woods. Sonic was smiling the whole way while Amy couldn't help but feel a little irritated. "Where are we going?" sighed Amy, still being carried.

"Candy Mountain." he snorted, half ignoring her. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes. A couple more minutes, and she couldn't help but squint when they reached a clearing.

"A picnic basket?" she observed. Sonic chuckled. He set her down on the blue picnic blanket and sat opposite of her to where the basket had separated them. "Wow," she breathed as she moved her eyes away from the basket and into Sonic's green eyes. "You did all this?"

"Yep," he smirked proudly.

"All by yourself?" she questioned. He sighed with frustration.

"Yes," he shook his head at her.

"Okay…" it was almost as if she didn't believe him, until she started to giggle.

"Are you messing with me?" asked a grinning hedgehog. Amy answered with another giggle.

"It's cute." she smiled, as he opened the basket.

"Good, I got strawberries, tuna salad, fried chicken…." he started.

"Fried chicken?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "On a picnic?"

"Yeah, why not?" he grinned and shrugged. He took a bite of fried chicken, smiling. "Mmmmm" he rejoiced. Amy smiled cheerfully and dug in herself.

"This is good," she mumbled greedily, food in her mouth.

"Yeah, I bought it at a local store." he chuckled.

"I figured. We should do this more often. " she focused on her food more than she did Sonic.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

They decided they would stay and watch the stars, Amy rested her head on the blue hedgehog's chest, at complete peace. Who would've known that Amy would get close to the exact thing she was trying to get away from? What made her think for one second she could ever get over the blue wonder.

"This is nice." Sonic breathed. "Hey check that out!" He pointed to the sky. Amy tried her best to follow his point.

"At what?" she continued to look around.

"Those sets of stars look like Knuckles punching an Eggbot!" Sonic smiled. Amy cocked her head to the side, trying to see what he saw.

"It looks like spilt oatmeal." Amy disagreed.

"What?" he turned his head to the side as well. "Nah, use your imagination!"

"I did, it still looks like oatmeal." She looked at him and smiled. "Dork." Sonic was surprised at this, he looked down at her and saw Amy was smiling. By instinct he smiled back. Was it instinct? Or was it something more? At this point Sonic couldn't tell the difference. Amy continued to giggle.

"It looks like Knuckles….what an imagination." Amy spoke to herself, "and I thought I was the kid." Sonic smiled, she was most interesting when she talked to herself. He kissed her on the forward. Amy twitched before looking at him. He blushed, getting up.

"It's getting late. Probably past your bedtime." Amy shook her head, he was always the cocky one. Amy got up, dusting herself off.

"Alright if you say so." She looked at him devilishly, before pushing him.

"HEY!" he yelped as he fell down, 'what was that for?"

"Can't catch me!" she sang. "La La-La!" Sonic gave a cocky smile as he got up.

"Oh yeah?" he protested and dashed toward her. He caught her with ease and lifted her up over her shoulder.

"Hey that's cheating!' she giggled. They dashed into the woods, her giggling filing the area around them.

"I wonder how long Amy has been gone," Cream asked herself , looking at the empty tent. She walked back over to the fire pit where Big, Froggy and Cheese all were surrounding either roasting marshmallows or weenies. "I cant help but feel bad," she looked up at Big. "We left her here by herself, what if she's hurt?"

"She needed sleep, you said." Big hummed, licking his lips preparing to eat his weenie.

"I'm back!" Amy sang approaching the camp area.

"There you are!" Cream jumped and hugged her. "I was so worried!"

"You were worried about me?" Amy looked down, hugging the six year old rabbit back. "Well isn't that just backwards!"

"Well, you didn't even leave a note!" she squealed.

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd be gone long…"Amy scratched her head looking at the stars. She started to giggle. "Oatmeal,"

"Oatmeal?" Cream raised a brow.

"Oh it's nothing," she continued to giggle.

"Come here! We're roasting marshmallows and weenies!" Cream pulled Amy by her arm.

"Chao chao!" squealed cheese as he popped his marshmallow in his mouth.

"Ribbit!" replied Froggy. Big laughed.

"Froggy made a funny," he continued. Amy smiled.

_Well the night isn't like being with Sonic, but it's still nice._ She giggled with the rest of her friends.

"This lady must be real special." Knuckles harassed Sonic as he arrived. Sonic rolled his eyes. Tails approached Sonic with a smile.

"You're not going to bed are you?" Tails asked, his eyes big as he begged with them.

"No, kiddo, this time I'm going to hang out with you." he smiled. Tails cheered and Knuckles crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Great fun," he mumbled.

"It will be! I say we play manhunt!" Tails exclaimed.

"Okay." agreed Sonic.

"Do I have to?" muttered Knuckles. The other two answered with nods. "fine," he said regrettably. There wasn't enough people for Sonic's taste, but with their talents they play a little differently. "but I'm not it!" he yelled a little too late, for the other two were long gone. "Damnit!"

_Sorry for being away for awhile but chapters will be coming more frequently now!_


End file.
